


YOURS

by vasttelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is ten years older, Blackmail, Cheating, Cuddling, F/M, I have no idea what tags to put here, Poe is not nice, Protected Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ben is kinda bossy, ben wants rey and rey has a boyfriend, chapter from a twitter story, naked photos, read the fanfic first on twitter please, rey cheats on him, rey likes it, she is panicking but he holds her, they have sex anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasttelia/pseuds/vasttelia
Summary: Rey Walker, a 21 year-old actress, girlfriend of the successful actor Poe Dameron, finds herself completely absorbed by her new co-star Ben Solo when they are filming their new movie in Paris.This chapter was created after requests of something more detailed.ATTENTION!The fanfic does not start here, so if you have found this by accident, go to mytwitterto be able to read the whole thing first.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Rey waits at Ben’s hotel room door with her heart pounding in her chest and legs trembling, her mind shouting at her, thoughts about the consequences of her coming at him, what will happen if Poe discovers, if any of the people in the hotel discovers. She doesn’t dare to look at her phone again, holding it safely in her hand. She wonders if he will open for her.

A minute passes before she hears movements coming to his door, as the locker is taken away and she finally sees him by the crack. Confirming no one is around, he pulls her delicately inside, before they change their minds. Rey stumbles on her feet and he catches her before she falls. His hands are placed on both sides of her hips and his breathing is heavy on her neck. Rey’s legs fail and she has a hard time to stand up straight again. Probably it would be better if she had changed to a nicer outfit, not the oversized shirt she is wearing as pjs – with nothing but the lace panties she has underneath.

Rey wants to look sexy for him, the way she thinks she is whenever they are filming together. It is so easy to be someone else when you are trying to show your desires. But now, being herself, being Rey, the young actress Rey, the one that has just started in the acting universe and has had her world turned upside down – for the better -, she is afraid. She doesn’t know how to be that girl. She can just be… well, her. And she hopes that will be enough for him.

Ben is comfortably dressed in sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt, his broad shoulders practically screaming how big and large he is. She wonders if – if the rest of him will be big too. And her face burns with the thought.

“You ok?” he asks, and she doesn’t know if he is concerned with her current red face or with her lack of strength at the moment. She is still in his arms, and she feels safe.

“Yeah, yeah.” She steps away, fixing her hair and her shirt, massaging her toes. “Stupid lack of balance.”

That makes him laugh and offer her a drink.

She refuses.

There is no need of her to be tipsier than she already is for nature.

He returns from his mini fridge with a water bottle in hand and drinks from it loudly, she can see his Adam’s apple moving nonstop.

She needs to sit down.

Finding an armchair by the window, she moves and sits with her legs crossed, grabbing the pillow to place on her lap. He finishes drinking his water – the whole bottle – and goes to her, kneeling on the floor, by her feet.

“I can’t believe you are here.” He says, placing his hands on her bare knees and moving forward, kissing her neck.

She breathes loudly, almost moaning with the feeling, and answers him honestly. “Me neither.”

“Why are you here, Rey?” he keeps kissing her neck, her chest, and moves to her ear’s lobe. She shivers with the contact and closes her eyes, sinking into the feeling, into him.

“Because I want you.” She is not thinking anymore, only feeling. There is no one else in the world besides them, no one else in the room, which is a lot to say when the times they had been together – and naked – was in front of the filming team for more times than she wants to acknowledge.

Even though they had already seen each other, even though they had already kissed each other, felt each other, it’s nothing compared to this. Everything was so professional before. She was wearing covers on her nipples and her parts, now her nipples are getting hard underneath her shirt and her lace bra, and there is nothing to hide them from him.

Ben is getting closer, slowly. His mouth moves to her cheeks, his hands to her hips, and she is still moaning, saying his name sometimes. It looks surreal. It feels amazing.

“You want me, Rey?” he asks, drunk on her scent and her soft skin. She nods, pulling him by his hair until their mouths meet in a desperate kiss.

Ben had told her that the kiss they had shared on a scene before was real because he wanted it to be, but now his kiss is so different. It appeared to her that he had controlled himself by then. Not now. Now his hands are holding her face and his tongue is exploring her lips, which she receives with pleasure.

There is no one else in the room.

Just _them_.

And everything feels like the first time.

Ben opens the first buttons of her shirt, leaving her breasts bare for him to see, only covered by the thin white lace bra she is wearing. He takes a moment to admire her, looking from her chest to her eyes, smiling and touching her nipples. She has no idea what to do with her hands, so she focuses on his hair. His soft, dark, long hair. She loves it. The way she can hold to it, pull a little so he can look at her.

They don’t talk when he finishes unbuttoning her shirt, besides his often praises to her - _You are gorgeous, Rey_ ; _I don’t know how I could resist you for so long_ ; _How come you are so amazing?_

She has no idea what to say. Because Poe does not speak to her like that, he does not look at her like that.

With _devotion_.

Ben’s eyes get darker as he steps away to look at her, still sitting in the armchair, her legs still crossed, but wearing only her white underwear.

He takes his shirt off and pulls his pants down, returning to her. His strong arms lift her from the comfort of the armchair and he carries her to bed, the same way he carried her when they first filmed their sex scene together.

Like a bride.

Like a lover.

Rey is placed on the bed – an enormous king size bed with soft sheets and tons of pillows on top of it – and he crawls on top of her. She can see his black boxer shorts already have a volume in it, and if it is possible, that view makes her get wetter than she already is.

Apparently reading her mind, his hands move to her panties and touch her over the fabric, feeling how wet she is. He looks back at her and smiles.

“You are _so_ wet, Rey. Was that just from thinking of me? Of _us_?” his voice is deeper; she had never heard his voice like this before. Not even when he was pretending to be someone else. She wonders if this voice will be used only with her, when they are alone. She keeps thinking about having this often, having him more than just tonight, and her heart freaks out, and she is only able to nod at him.

He slips one of his middle fingers under her underwear and searches between her folds, inserting the digit in her, pumping in and out, getting drenched with her fluids.

“Fuck, you are tight.” He breathes, inserting another finger inside her, and her back arches to meet him, making them go deeper inside her. She moans louder now, and he just keeps going. She then realizes her hands are still buried in his hair, and now they are pulling him for a kiss.

She can’t get enough of him, and he can’t get enough of her. At a moment there is a third finger going inside her, and she still needs _more_. Rey makes that request loud.

“Ben.” She calls for him, drifting his attention from her neck to her mouth again. He starts going down her body, _kissing_ her nipples now.

No, he is _biting_ them.

No, he is _licking_ them.

Then all together.

Rey is a mess. Her hair that was in a perfect bun is now loose around her shoulders, she has no idea when he untied it. Her white lace bra is still in her body, but her nipples have escaped while he was licking them.

“What?” he murmurs, still kissing her breasts, hands still working her out. She can feel an orgasm being built, slowly inside her. “What do you want, Rey?” he asks. “Tell me.” Is an order now.

“Can you please undress me?” she requests, too formal, and he laughs, taking his fingers out of her and pulling down her panties. Her bra is next, lifted over her head. And finally, he takes his boxers too, his member completely hard and _completely_ big. Her mouth forms a small “oh” as surprises strike her. He said she was tight; does he think he won’t _fit inside her_? That thought brings her to the limit, and she guides her hand to her cunt, touching her clit. 

“What do you think you are doing?” he asks, surprised with her action, and takes her fingers out of her skin. “No. _I_ will do it, Rey.” And then he does. He goes down to lick her, and touches her at the same time.

Rey goes to heaven.

She really thinks she could die like that, and it would be a good death. His three fingers are back inside her, and his tongue is tracing circle patterns on her clit, building that orgasm again, faster this time. Her legs start trembling and she is coming, without any warning.

“Fuck.” He licks her until the last drop, and removes his fingers. She is suddenly empty, lonely. She needs him back.

“Ben…” Rey moans his name and sees his member twitch with it, and she knows there is no time to wait anymore for him either. He needs her now.

Ben grabs a condom on his side table and rolls over his cock, returning his mouth to hers, and she can feel her taste on it, something she has never done before, and it is so intoxicating, so sexy, and she is so focused on his tongue that she doesn’t realize he is going inside her. He presses just the tip of his cock at her entrance, pulling her right leg to his hips, opening herself to him.

“If I hurt you, you have to let me know, ok?” he asks, and she just nods, lifting her hips to meet him sooner. He starts to penetrate her, painfully slow, and she can feel how big he really is. Rey had never been with a man so large - she hadn't been with many man at all -, and she is definitely not used to it. Her walls are contracting around him, which makes it difficult for his penis to slide smoothly, so he kisses her to relax her body.

And it helps.

In a swift movement he is completely inside her. Now he is the one who needs to get used to her body, smaller than anyone he has ever been with, but so perfect. The way her inner walls narrow him, enough to feel her cunt throbbing already.

“How is it feeling?” he needs to confirm he is not hurting her.

“Fucking good.” Rey hisses, moving her other leg to his hips, bringing him closer. There is a moment where he needs to stop his movements or he will come before she can do the same. “Move, Ben. Please.” She needs to ask.

“Hold on, babe.” He is completely stiff, concentrating to not cum inside her so soon.

After some seconds he starts moving, bringing his cock completely out of her, just to push it inside with an abrupt movement. Rey misses a breath as he does that, blood flooding through her ears. If he keeps doing that she will be the one to come too soon.

Before she can give a second thought, she tries to switch their positions, and Ben understands, helping her without leaving her body. She stays on top of him, getting his cock even deeper, and starts making circle movements, her clit is touching his pelvic bone just the right way.

“Yes, like _that_ , babe.” He tells her, placing a hand on her lower back and another on her neck, bringing her closer for a kiss. The kiss turns into his attempt to grab her left boob in his mouth, and it is so small that he can practically mouth it completely. His tongue is moving on her nipple and she starts riding him, up and down. She can tell he is close when he grabs her ass cheeks with both hands and returns his mouth to hers, licking her lips so she can open herself to him. They are kissing as they both come from their orgasms.

“Fuck!” he curses again, leaving her hot body in a slow pace to lay beside her. “Didn’t want it to end.”

“ _Uhm_.” She is able to murmur, catching her breath. Rey lays her head on his chest and he holds her for a while.

She knows she can’t stay, so she gets up to gather her clothes.

“What are you doing?” he asks, sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked as she gets dressed.

“I have to go back.” she explains, looking for her underwear on the floor.

“Why?” he is honestly confused with her reaction, so he gets up and holds her, interrupting her attempt of closing the buttons of her shirt. She can’t find her underwear, so she is with only the shirt. “Why can’t you stay here?”

“I don’t think it's a good idea, Ben. We need to sleep.” She knows that if she stays, they will have sex again, and as much as she wants that, reality is starting to strike her and she is panicking. Ben can see that, so he hugs her tighter.

“Sleep with me.” He begs, turning her body to face his, trapping herself in his embrace, pressing his lips on the top of her head.

“Ok.” She is still reluctant, but she thinks that she can leave before dawn without awakening him. She stops trying to close her shirt and takes it off again, returning to bed naked with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rey's pjs](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/ac/6d/58ac6db2cd6939fdd23d905412e04621.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this fanfic has somethings happening between this chapter and the previous one, so go to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/vasttelia/status/1284693433194512384) to read them beforehand, ok?

* * *

Ben knocks at Rey’s door at exactly 11:25 pm – Rey was checking if he was going to text her – and she opens the door dressed only in her night robe. She was not expecting to have him over today, so after her shower, she only got into her nice and comfortable silk robe. He, on the other hand, is dressed more thoughtful than her, in a grey hoodie and checked pajama pants, no shoes.

His hair is a little wet, like he has just left the shower, and she wants to touch it, pull it and hold it. Now she understands what people always say about his hair. It’s… everything. Everything she wants in her hands right now, at least.

“So, you said there was a movie.” She tries to distract herself from the view of him in front of her, and guides Ben to the sofa by the edge of her bed, avoiding the bed on purpose. She doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to be in bed with him after everything she is being through. She is emotionally unstable since her last talk with Poe over the phone, which she tried to avoid at all costs, but it didn’t work.

“Oh, yes.” He looks confused, like he has forgotten about his own suggestion. “Turn it on, it has just started, I _think_.”

Rey gets the remote control on her bedside table and sits on the armchair beside the couch, leaving the couch space all for him. She is not comfortable – without underwear she has to keep her movements careful and with a pillow on her lap.

She feels hot.

They spend around twenty minutes watching the movie in silence, and she can tell Ben is constantly looking at her, but she does not acknowledge it, keeping her eyes locked at the screen.

“Rey.” He says in a whisper, calling her attention. She looks at him and she knows what is coming next. “What’s going on?”

He is serious, and she knows she has avoided the subject for too long. It takes her some minutes to be able to talk, so he gets up from the couch and pulls her by the hand, making her leave her seat so he can seat with Rey on his lap. She is so comfortable now, but still she has to be mindful regarding her outfit. A little slip and her breasts may be exposed, or her cunt. She has to keep themselves focused.

“I’ve talked to Poe today.” She starts, trying to think straight as he is holding her, his strong arms around her tiny body, and she has to think straight or tears will stop her. “And things are complicated.”

“Hm – how so?” his hands are tracing her arm and her back, making soothing movements that calm her.

“I don’t think I can talk about it, Ben. It’s – too much.”

“Ok. Just tell me something then, Rey.” He places a hand on her chin and makes her look in his eyes. “Is he being disrespectful with you? In any way?”

There is true concern on his features, and she can’t lie to him, she doesn’t know how to. Not when he is caring so much with her, in a way no one has before.

In a way she thought Poe did, but apparently, he was just manipulating her from the beginning.

“Toxic?” he tries again and she nods with this.

“Hm. Yeah, kind of.” Rey looks away, and leaves his lap to sit alone in the couch, crossing her legs protectively, making a cocoon of herself, wanting to hide, to escape. She hates these feelings; they engulf her in a way she finds hard to get out of.

“Rey.” Ben leaves the armchair to sit by her side, holding her hands in his.

“Ben, I don’t think is your business, with all respect. We are going to figure things out.”

“What has he been saying to you, Rey? Because it doesn’t look like something I shouldn’t mind. I’ve seen your face today, and I’m worried about you.”

“I did something.” She finally snaps, angry at how easy it is for him to get this information out of her. “He has photos of me.” She continues, and he makes a face like he doesn’t quite get what she is saying. “Naked ones.”

“Oh, fuck.” It is his time of retract, but he doesn’t let go off her hands.

“Yes, so.” There is regret in her voice, and she wishes she hadn’t been so stupid, so naïve.

She liked him, a lot, and Rey trusted him. She lived with him, and now she has no idea of what is going to happen. Because she doesn’t want to go back to him, yet she can’t be aggressive or God knows what can he do with the photos he has. Leak them for the world to see how young and stupid she is.

“He’s been threatening you, hasn’t he?” Ben wonders, touching her face and bringing her back from her thoughts.

“Kind of.” A confession, despair in her voice. Tears start rolling down her face.

“Fuck, Rey. You can’t let him do this to you.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” now she is almost screaming, no dignity left in herself. She knows she has been an idiot, but now it’s too late to change that, isn’t it!?

“Get a lawyer.” He points the obvious, and she laughs.

“ _I_ sent the photos to him, Ben. _I_ did. It was _my_ choice.”

“He can’t do this Rey. He just can’t. I will help you if you let me.”

Rey shakes her head with purpose, getting up from the couch and walking from side to side in front of it, hands embracing herself, as trying to take all those feelings away.

“I don’t know, Ben. I can’t put you in the middle of this.”

“Rey, listen to me. I care about you, a lot. And I want to help you. So, please, let me.” The way he said those words, for Rey, was almost like telling her that he loves her. Because having someone saying to care about her, it was too much. She never had anything like it before.

And she _trusts_ him. She trusts him and she knows he will help her. She just needs to let him.

“Ok. Ok, I will.” Stopping in front of him, he gathers her hands again and presses them on his mouth, kissing.

“I will contact my lawyer and we are going to find a way, ok? But you can’t let him in your life anymore, not when he is being so destructive to you.”

She is being pulled to his lap again, and she shows no restriction. Her robe has already opened the neckline more than socially accepted, but Rey pays no attention, neither does Ben.

“I know. It’s just that… he is right, you know?” she lets her scary thoughts fly from her brain and now they look stupid as she speaks.

“About?” his eyes are dark again, looking at her, really _seeing_ her.

“My career is what it is now because he has helped me.”

“Fuck, no! Rey, your career is what it is because of _you_ , and _only_ because of _you_. You are amazing, you are young and so talented. No one will take this away from you. And your relationship with him has nothing to do with it, you did it all alone.”

And Rey believes him. She does because she sees how idiot is it to think that a guy like Poe would do anything to help her grow. She has talent, that’s right. And she is the owner of her own success.

And her happiness.

The next thing she does is thinking about what she needs to be happy right now.

 _Ben_.

She _needs_ Ben.

So, she leans forward to kiss him.

His arms are around her again, pulling her to him, as her legs cradle his hips and her hands are finally buried into his hair, felling the softness of it. The kiss lasts for what seems like hours.

And they find hard to leave, but Ben has plans to take her to bed. He cups her ass cheeks and stands on his feet, walking with her on his arms until he blindly reaches her bed. With the thin material of his pants, Rey can feel his erection growing, and her lack of underwear are probably leaving a damp spot on it.

She doesn’t care _at all_.

Ben places her in bed gently, and before she can think, he is naked. He returns to her, opening her robe and sliding it from her body, admiring her already naked self. His mouth parts in surprise and she hides a laugh, her face getting red with embarrassment, but her legs opening to him with desire.

There is a moment where they curse about the lack of condom – Ben really thought nothing was going to happen today – until Rey reminds herself of her own IUD, so they are safe. He touches her cunt with his middle finger, entering her for just a second, before taking it all wet out of her body and licking it in his mouth.

She is drenched.

She needs no more preparation, only him.

Ben’s cock is shining with pre-cum leaking from it, and before he can lean over her, she sits and licks the liquid from him, causing Ben to shiver and hold the sheets to keep himself in control.

Something changes then, and Ben turns her stomach down, pulling her waist to meet his hips and thrusting her from behind. Rey whimpers at the strong contact, but she has no time to complain about the bruises she is going to have tomorrow, as he is moving in and out of her, and _praising_ her.

“You are amazing, Rey.” He says, going farther and stronger inside her. “Never forget that. You are perfect.”

 _And I think I love you_ , he thinks.


End file.
